callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Machete
The is a bladed melee weapon seen in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II Call of Duty: World at War The machete is seen in the American levels on Roebuck's back. Other Marines also have machetes in their character models. The machete is also seen in the Soviet campaign being used by Sgt. Reznov in the levels "Blood and Iron", and "Downfall". In the level "Blood and Iron", the machete is held by Reznov at the end of the level, just before the player gets on the train. In "Downfall", Reznov uses the machete to kill a German soldier who shot Dimitri Petrenko. Reznov jumps towards the German, slices, and stabs his victim with the machete, then kicks him off the ledge. He also used it to cut off the Nazi flag. This is the only time in the game the machete is used to kill a character. The machete isn't used at all in the American Campaign and only appears on the character models of some marines. Call of Duty: Black Ops The machete makes a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops. A pair of machetes are seen being used by Danny Trejo in the trailer for the Zombie map Call of the Dead. The machete is also seen on some of the SOG troops during the campaign. In the missions Victor Charlie and Payback, there are occasions of Viet Cong guerrillas charging at you with a machete. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The machete is seen being used by a member of the African Militia in the level "Back on the Grid." As Yuri runs from the militia, he falls through the roof of a shack and is faced with a man armed with the machete, the man attempts to attack him but is shot before he is able to reach him. The machete is unusable, just like the previous games. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Machete is a usable weapon that is swung with the right hand instead of the left. It is a favored weapon among MPLA and , being seen dozens of times in the mission, "Pyrrhic Victory," where it is also used by Alex Mason (as the player) after it is handed to him by Savimbi at the begining of the mission. It is also used by Raul Menendez and Mason if the player picks it up using access kit in "Time and Fate". It is possible to decapitate with it. The PDF have unusable Machetes on their backs in "Time and Fate" and "Suffer with Me". Some members of the Menendez Cartel has Machetes on their backs in "Time and Fate". Gallery Reznov's_Machete_WaW.png|Reznov with his machete in "Downfall" Viet Cong Machete BO.jpg|A Viet Cong fighter charging with a machete Danny Trejo Cutscene BO.png|Danny Trejo using a pair of machetes Machete Wielding African_Militia MW3.png|The African Militia attacking the player Machete_Swing_BOII.png|Player using the Machete Machete_Kill_BOII.png|Killing an MPLA soldier. Trivia *In Back on the Grid, if the player uses godmode on PC, the man with the machete, after attacking the player, will just look at his machete for a few seconds, and then will start to hold the machete like an assault rifle. *It is possible to behead an enemy with a Machete in missions Pyrrhic Victory and Time and Fate. *Reznov's Machete is a unique one of a kind in the series. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons